Un dilemme de Saint Valentin
by Themis480
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Secretly a Duck: "A Valentine's Day Dilemma". Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon, désespérément amoureux de sa meilleure amie, est sensé faire lorsqu'elle débarque chez lui la nuit précédant la Saint Valentin, le cœur brisé ? Il a toujours été là pour elle, depuis le début. Univers Alternatif (Moderne). One-Shot spécial Saint Valentin.


**Auteur original****: Secretly a Duck**

**Titre original****: A Valentine's Day Dilemma**

**Résumé****: Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon, désespérément amoureux de sa meilleure amie, est sensé faire lorsqu'elle débarque chez lui la nuit précédant la Saint Valentin, le cœur brisé ? Il a toujours été là pour elle, depuis le début. Univers Alternatif (Moderne). One-Shot spécial Saint Valentin.**

**Note de la traductrice****: Je sais bien que je suis un peu en retard pour poster un OS spécial Saint Valentin, mais en traînant sur les fictions anglaises de _Frozen_, je suis tombée sur cette histoire et j'ai eu envie de la faire partager.**

**Les personnages d'Anna, de Kristoff, d'Olaf et de Hans ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Disney.**

**L'histoire appartient à Secretly a Duck, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des pleurs.

C'était tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement de Kristoff, la nuit précédant la Saint Valentin. Les bras d'Anna s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son meilleur ami, tandis qu'elle enfonçait son visage délicat dans son torse puissant, tout en continuant de pleurer, inondant ses vêtements de larmes. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler de ses yeux, et ses poignets se resserraient le long du cou du jeune homme qui se raidissait à son toucher.

En plus, il était tout éberlué de la voir dans cet état. Le sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait chaque jour avait été remplacé par une grimace qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir. Son visage se tordit de chagrin et de confusion, son nez se plissa, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami la regarder maintenant, avec ses grands yeux marrons emplis de pitié.

Elle était brisée.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Jamais. Elle avait toujours ce sourire collé sur sa bouille d'ange qui lui remontait le moral, elle baragouinait toujours quelque chose de drôle, même pendant les périodes les plus difficiles, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais peur d'exprimer son avis. Elle s'émerveillait toujours des petites choses, et à chaque fois elle riait et reniflait de la manière la plus adorable qui soit.

A l'heure actuelle, elle n'était pas émerveillée. Son sourire s'évanouit, elle reste calme. Elle laisse ses pleurs et gémissements de douleur envelopper le silence. Elle est triste et elle pleure.

C'est le parfait opposé d'Anna Arendelle.

La meilleure amie de Kristoff Bjorgman.

Ouaip', c'est son titre. Le meilleur ami d'Anna Arendelle.

Il se raidit en voyant qu'elle enfonce son visage dans son T-Shirt, mouillé par ses larmes. Elle est assise sur ses genoux, ils sont dans son appartement. Il était surpris lorsque, un moment auparavant, quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit, sachant que demain était la Saint Valentin. Il pensait que c'était Oaken qui allait encore le harceler pour payer ses factures, ou peut-être un plaisantin qui voulait se jouer de lui en faisant lever le paresseux de son lit. Mais à sa grande surprise, c'était Anna. Anna, avec ses grands yeux azurés emplis de douleur, Anna qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de taire des sanglots silencieux. Mais elle craque dès qu'il ouvre la porte.

En plus, elle l'aborde avec une étreinte désespérée. Il recule à son impact, et tombe sur le canapé en la tenant contre son torse en train de pleurer.

Tout ça c'était il y a, genre, cinq minutes.

Maintenant, il enroule ses bras puissants autour de son petit corps. Sa chambre était faiblement éclairée par sa lampe, qui était la seule source de lumière. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de voir des larmes glisser le long de son visage, alors qu'elle continue de gémir contre lui. Il pose son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Anna, où ses cheveux blonds vénitiens se séparent pour former deux tresses. Il ferme les yeux, ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, où même quoi _penser_. La voir comme ça lui brise le cœur. Il lui murmure des « ça va » et des « tout ira bien », et encore d'autres choses, espérant la soulager. Il lui propose même d'aller piquer du chocolat dans son frigo pour alléger sa peine.

Mais ça ne l'allège pas.

Il sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle le lui a dit il y a un instant. Juste après le « câlin désespéré en guise de bonjour », elle s'était mise à dire combien Hans était un abruti qui l'avait trompée, la manière dont il l'avait utilisée, et aussi quelques insultes à propos de ses favoris si peu masculins.

Il l'avait trompée.

Hans Isles avait _trompé_ Anna Arendelle.

L'estomac de Kristoff se retourne à la seule pensée du dernière année, de ses favoris et de ses sandwichs fétiches. Il serre les poings, berçant toujours Anna dans ses bras. Il s'imagine déjà aller mettre un coup de poing au visage de Hans à la seconde où il le verra à l'école demain, en guise de cadeau de Saint Valentin, pour avoir brisé le cœur d'Anna. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée.

_Oh._

La Saint Valentin.

Il soupire. Il se souvient combien sa meilleure amie était enthousiaste à l'idée de la Saint Valentin, la manière dont elle sautillait de joie le long des couloirs de l'école, toutes les chansons d'amour qu'elle avait chanté et qu'elle avait eu dans la tête pendant des semaines, la manière dont elle s'était entraînée pour rester calme quand Hans lui donnerait ses chocolats le jour de la Saint Valentin, et à quel point elle est trop mignonne quand elle glousse à la simple pensée de… _la Saint Valentin_.

Mais pour le moment elle se morfond à cause de sa rupture récente.

Ce salaud.

Il se rappelle de l'histoire qu'elle lui avait racontée il y a quelques minutes, bien qu'il ait eu du mal à tout comprendre entre le son étranglé de sa voix et ses pleurs, tandis que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres.

Elle devait rendre visite à Hans à son appartement cette nuit, espérant surprendre son petit-ami depuis deux mois pour les vacances. Mais elle avait arrêté sa route en voyant Hans sortir avec une blonde délavée, qui était en dernière année (elle pouvait le jurer) et dans la même classe que lui. Elle a dit qu'il avait vu Anna et marmonné des excuses, mais elle avait fui, le cœur brisé.

Et maintenant elle est là, à pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Il n'en valait pas la peine, de toute façon », murmura Kristoff, la voix un peu amère. Il avait toujours détesté Hans. La façon dont il souriait à Anna, sa manière de regarder Anna, de la toucher, la manière dont il riait, son odeur, la façon dont il respirait, dont il…

Pour faire bref, il avait toujours détesté Hans, et ce de manière absolue et certaine.

Il avait comme une aura, quelque chose d'inquiétant et de démoniaque qui faisait se retourner l'estomac de Kristoff. Ugh, il se demandait même pourquoi Anna était tombé amoureuse de ce sale roux en premier lieu.

Mais il ne pouvait pas briser le cœur d'Anna. Il n'avait jamais voulu le faire. Il ne le ferait jamais.

Alors il avait laissé faire.

Ca l'avait blessé, presque physiquement, et mentalement, et même de toutes les manières possibles quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble le jour maudit de Noël. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. La manière dont elle avait soudainement débarqué à son appartement, en gloussant et en riant. Elle avait pris ses mains calleuses et pirouettait à travers la pièce, et elle avait dit les mots les plus blessants qu'il avait jamais entendu.

« Hans est amoureux de moi ! »

Il grinça des dents, toujours Anna contre lui. Il se souvient de sa jalousie, de la gêne qu'il avait ressentie pour l'admettre. Mais il était jaloux. Son ventre se tordait face au fait qu'il était tout à fait insupportable de voir qu'Anna tombait amoureuse d'un autre garçon.

Attends.

Amoureux ?

Ah, oui. Il est amoureux. D'Anna Arendelle, sa _meilleure amie_. Le seul titre auquel il pouvait prétendre.

Il se souvient de ce que ça fait de tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est comme tomber d'une falaise dont la fin est incertaine, tout en espérant qu'un doux lit de neige te rattrapera, et que des stalactites gelées et aiguisées ne causeront pas ta mort.

A l'heure actuelle, il se demande si ce n'est pas les deux.

« … Pas la moindre peine », répéta-t-il, faisant écho à sa précédente phrase.

Alors, c'est comme ça ? Il serait juste son meilleur ami ? C'est uniquement jusque-là qu'ils iraient ? Mais si ça signifiait la serrer contre lui comme ça, absorber toute sa douleur et son agonie, être avec elle quand son cœur se brise et qu'elle est brisée, alors ça lui va bien. Tant qu'elle a besoin de lui, ça lui va bien.

Elle bouge.

Elle s'écarte tout d'un coup de lui, ses petites mains se referment pour attraper son T-shirt presque déchiré à cause de sa crise de larmes involontaire. Elle lui fait face, et elle est si près. Ses yeux sont rouges et mouillées, ses joues brillent encore des larmes qu'elle a versées et rougissent. Leurs visages sont si près que Kristoff est presque tenté de laisser ses mains parcourir sa chevelure et de capturer ses lèvres ça lui brise le cœur de s'en empêcher.

« Mais toi, tu en vaux la peine », dit-elle d'une voix rauque à force d'avoir pleuré.

…

« Attends… Quoi ? » lui demande-t-il, abasourdi. Il retient sa respiration face à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle perd la tête ou quoi ?

« Je suis désolée », pleure-t-elle encore. Ses sourcils font un tic, et elle mord sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses larmes continuent de couler. « Je suis désolée », répète-t-elle.

Ses mains frôlent son dos pour la relaxer. Il l'écoute.

« Tu as raison, c'est un salaud. Il est tellement horrible, il m'a seulement utilisé pour être populaire e-e-et j'ai été assez stupide pour t-t-tomber amoureuse de lui. Et j-je ne savais pas, je suis désolée Kristoff que tu aies eu à gérer tous mes trucs de filles et tous mes projets stupides pour la Saint Valentin et je… » Elle s'interrompt, puis prends une grande inspiration. « Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, l'amour. »

A ses paroles, il écrase ses lèvres gercées contre les siennes, délicates. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les yeux d'Anna sont grand ouverts, elle est tout éberluée, surprise, confuse, et pour une raison très bizarre, heureuse.

Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Ca ne prend que quelques secondes à Kristoff pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire exactement. Il se gifle mentalement.

« Oh mon D… je suis désolé, j'étais juste, je n'avais pas l'intention de… » bégaie-t-il. Il est vraiment le roi des idiots, Anna vient juste d'avoir le cœur brisé, et il vient de l'embrasser ! Il se frappe mentalement. Si ça se trouve, il a simplement encore plus blessé Anna, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. « Vraiment, je n'avais pas l'intention de, je veux dire… »

Ses balbutiements sont interrompus par des lèvres qui se pressent contre les siennes. C'est maintenant au tour de Kristoff de rougir. Mais il reste assis là, éberlué, sans savoir quoi faire. Anna s'éloigne de lui.

« Wow », rit-elle. Quoi ? Un baiser, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour la faire changer d'humeur ? C'est bizarre, mais ça rend Kristoff anormalement heureux. Elle sourit encore, d'un véritable sourire, cette fois. « Tu sais, ça aurait été _bien_ mieux si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt. »

Il se sentit rougir. « E-Eh bien, tu étais tellement contente. Tu sais, avec lui », dit-il, à bout de souffle. « Et je ne suis même pas sûr que… » Sa voix s'estompe et son regard se baisse sur ses genoux, les pupilles dilatées. « Que je suis assez bien pour toi, Anna ».

Elle rit, embrassant doucement son bras.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es, espèce d'idiot ! » Son rire emplit la pièce, remplaçant les sanglots. Il sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu me proposais, tout à l'heure ? »

« Du chocolat ».

« J'adorerais en manger ».

« Reviens vite ». Il l'embrasse sur la joue et elle rit doucement. Le temps qu'il s'en aille à la cuisine et revienne, il la voit devant la télé, en se tenant éloignée. Son nez se plisse tandis que les larmes coulent encore une fois. _Oh non_. Elle pleure. _Encore_.

Il se précipite vers elle, la soulève et prend son visage entre ses larges mains.

« Anna, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi ? Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour une nouvelle relation, mais nous pouvons… »

Le rire d'Anna l'interrompt dans ses paroles. Attends, elle rit _et_ pleure en même temps ? Le blondinet a un peu de mal à s'y retrouver.

« L'amour », dit-elle entre ses spasmes et ses pleurs, un large sourire collé sur le visage. « L'amour, c'est faire passer le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre avant le sien ».

Il se détend. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

« C'est ce qu'Olaf m'a dit avant que je vienne ici ».

Elle avait rendu visite à leur ami Olaf avant lui ?

« Et il m'a dit »… Sa voix déraille. Il l'écoute, et se raidit. « Que tu étais amoureux de moi, Kristoff Bjorgman. »

Il rit et embrasse la courbe de son cou, chatouillant sa peau sensible, tandis qu'elle se tortille à son toucher.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que finalement, il avait raison ».

Elle prend un morceau de chocolat dans son panier, enlève l'emballage avant de mettre du chocolat fondant et onctueux dans sa bouche. « Oui, et j'en suis heureuse ».

Il sourit contre sa peau avant de s'éloigner et de la regarder encore. Son magnifique visage, parsemé de taches de rousseur ses cheveux blonds vénitiens foncés, de la même couleur que les feuilles en automne ses yeux turquoises qui le faisaient fondre à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient ses yeux marrons. Et il rit de nouveau avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles, rosées et délicates, d'Anna.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin. »


End file.
